Jubileena and the love fortunes
by Miss Wipplesnit
Summary: "The posters were all over town; Jubileena and Citrusella's love fortunes and smoothie testing! For one week and one week only!" Jubileena does fortune telling! Want to find out how it went? Read and you'll see...


Jubileena and the love fortunes

**Thank you to everyone who's been reading my stories, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the story stats! Well, since you all seem to like them so much, here's another one, about that fateful time Jubileena became a fortune teller. (By the way, it's in Jubee's POV):**

I smiled to myself. The posters were all over town; _Jubileena and Citrusella's love fortunes and smoothie testing! For one week and one week only!_ I was going to be predicting the future of visitors' love lives, and then Citri would serve her 5 star smoothies, as she was hoping to get a little café going. Hopefully by tomorrow we'd have a queue of customers lining up outside our front door.

I hummed the sugar rush theme tune whilst draping red scarves over the walls. I wanted to give the whole place a red look, so I hung up red curtains, and moved out all the furniture, except a brown table with a red tablecloth and two red seats for me and my guest. I had a red headscarf on, dangly cherry earrings, and a red dress, reaching my ankles, covered completely in red sequins. My sister was dressed the same, just in blue.

I remembered back to when this all started. It was Valentine's Day, my favourite holiday, and I was helping Vanellope out with something for Rancis, and I remember she said _wow Jubee, you're really good with this stuff! You could just call yourself a love guru! _I'm not sure whether she really meant it as a compliment, but I liked the idea, so I bought myself some books on love life. In the box I bought there was one about fortune telling, and some love life tarot cards, and so I thought if I'm already a love guru, why not be a love fortune teller? It'll be easy.

[Line break]

I was wrong. There are so many customers, and sometimes I can't tell what the card says, so I just make it up. This is sooo difficult!

'Uh, Jubee, we got a problem.'

Oh great. I ushered the last customer out and went to check on Citri. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen, the door shut behind her.

'Ok, don't freak out, but I think I took a wrong turn with this latest batch of smoothies…'

I pushed past her and gasped. The whole kitchen was covered in a greyish green, smoothie-like liquid, and it smelt horrible. I glanced out of the window. To make thing worse, the next in line was Taffyta, and she did not look happy.

'Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…'

'Jubee! Snap out of it! Just pass me some air fresheners, a mop and a batch of fresh blueberries and I'll clean up! We can't keep "Queen Taffy" waiting!' Citri shouted at me.

I shook my head. "You're right. Let's get this show on the road." I tossed her the things she asked for, then went to let Taffyta in.

"Well, someone finally decided to show up! I've been waiting for ages!"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Welcome to the lair of the all-powerful Jubileena. Would you like your fortune told?"

"Well duh! That's what you're here for, isn't it?"

Taffy could be the nicer racer on the whole track sometimes. But when you get her mad…

I led her inside. The cards predicted she would find love in someone she'd never met before. She looked strangely upset, and then she screamed at me "Those stupid cards don't mean ANYTHING!"

"Hey," I said, putting my hands up to defend myself, "I don't choose how the cards turn out-"

She slammed her hands on the table ferociously, and I, being the 'brave' person I was, immediately jumped three feet in the air and landed cowering behind my chair.

"SHUT IT BING-BING! Now, you're going to fix these stupid cards, or I'll rip them all to shreds!"

"SECURITY!" I screamed, Taffyta had never scared me so much before.

Minty, Torvald and Sticky rounded the corner in security guard uniforms. We'd needed a bit of protection because of the fact that some fans didn't particularly enjoy their fortunes, so we hired the two most violent – oh, sorry, I mean strongest people in Sugar rush, and Sticky so she wouldn't feel left out.

Torvald and Minty tackled Taffyta (you could tell they'd been wanting to do that for a while) and dragged her out, screaming, as Sticky hopped from foot to foot, fiddling with her badge, uncertainly frantic about what to do.

Huh, I guess Taffyta really did like Rancis all this time. Well, that's one mystery solved. Now for the next; how did Citri manage to make a smoothie that fast?! And when I went into the kitchen, I saw dozens of them, piled up on top of each other! When I asked her, she just winked at me and said "It's a secret."

We went on like this for a whole week, with several minor disasters. I lost my cards one time, and had to pretend a regular deck was 'magic', then Citri spilt smoothie all over my book. Several customers left unhappy with their fortunes, or angry, but I made up some excuse every time, my favourite being "I am merely the void through which the future tells itself."

I predicted fortune upon fortune. I told Swizzle he'd have to up his game to get what he truly wants, and I told Crumbelina she'd be happier with an opposite then a similarity, and I told one of Rancis' fans that they would find true love in one they adore – I later heard Rancis had been tackled by a flying fan. Oops.

I also told Candlehead she'd live her happy ever after with the boy of her dreams, which made me a little sad, because, as much as I love Candlehead being happy, I know she has a crush on Gloyd, and, unfortunately, so do I. Oh well. I tried the cards on myself, but they told me to stop pining after someone I'll never have, and that I'd find love elsewhere.

After a week, I retired to my room, too tired to move. A few hours later, I heard a knock at the door. "What is it now?" I yelled, annoyed. "Uh, Jubee…" Citri trailed off. "Yes?" I said, exasperated.

"There are a few dozen angry fans trying to knock down the house."

AAARRGHH!

Worst.

Idea.

Ever.

The end

**So, this was a little shorter than my last stories, but I hope you all still enjoyed it! Stay tuned for more! This is Sticky (aka Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night.**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
